Official (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine and Steve have their first prenatal appointment.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for the always enthusiastic feedback and for always being there.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Your excitement and support is amazing! Thank you for staying on this ride with us!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Official (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Steve and Catherine sat side-by-side in the exam room waiting for their doctor to come in with the results of the pregnancy test.

"The book said the first visit is usually the longest," Steve said.

Catherine smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't bring that book with you," she teased.

"I thought about it," he said seriously. She shook her head in amusement, and he continued, "But ultimately I figured any doctor you had chosen obviously knows what he's doing."

"Thank you."

He shrugged. "And I can always check it when we get home."

She chuckled, sitting back in her seat. She noticed Steve's leg bouncing and placed her hand on it. He smiled at her, covering her hand with his.

They both looked up at the knock on the door. A moment later, Doctor Kucher entered with a smile.

"Catherine, good to see you again. And this must be your husband, Commander McGarrett." He held his hand out to Steve. "I'm Doctor Kucher."

Steve shook his hand. "Steve. Nice to meet you," he said, his voice slightly clipped with traces of anxiety and eagerness.

Doctor Kucher smiled. "I won't keep you waiting with a bunch of small talk, I know what you want to hear. Congratulations, it's official. Your pregnancy test is indeed positive."

Catherine smiled brightly and looked at Steve whose eyes were on the doctor.

"You're sure?" he asked. "Shouldn't you … I don't know … check again? To be sure?"

"Steve …" Catherine began but Doctor Kucher smiled.

"I actually get asked that pretty often by expectant parents. We do verify our tests and I can assure you, Commander, you're having a baby." He grinned. "Well, Catherine is having a baby. You're going to be a father."

Steve exhaled slowly, a smile filling his face. Catherine took his hand, smiling at him.

Doctor Kucher took seat at the desk, pulling up Catherine's chart on the computer. "So today we're going to go over your medical history, both of you, since I've got you both here. Then, Catherine, I'll do a pelvic exam and we'll take some blood."

"Okay," she said.

"I read sometimes there's an ultrasound at the first appointment," Steve said.

"I normally don't do an ultrasound this early unless there are specific concerns because of patient or family history. Based on what Catherine told me at her last appointment," he looked at her, "and the fact that you're not experiencing any unusual symptoms, there's no reason to do one today. This is the first check of many."

They both nodded.

"But before we get any further, I imagine your first question is … due date."

They smiled in acknowledgement as he put a few numbers into the chart.

Turning back to them, he said, "Of course this is an estimation, but using the first day of your last period as a guide, we're looking at June 29th."

Steve's breath caught.

"Okay there, Commander?" Doctor Kucher asked.

Steve shook himself. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I just … hearing a date, that's … official. Makes it pretty real all of the sudden."

Catherine smiled, squeezing his hand.

Doctor Kucher winked. "Wait'll you hear the heartbeat next time. Talk about real."

Steve and Catherine looked at each other, matching smiles on their faces.

* * *

After the exam, Steve and Catherine sat across from Doctor Kucher in his office.

"I find this is more comfortable for talking through everything," he said, motioning at the definitely more comfortable chairs all three were now in. "So this is the 'Tons of Information' portion of the appointment. Please, stop me at any point with questions." He saw he already had their full attention and smiled warmly. "Let's start with nutrition and exercise. We've already got you on prenatal vitamins," he said, looking at Catherine who nodded. "Based on your BMI, your optimal weight gain during your pregnancy will be between 25 and 35 pounds, most of which will happen during your second and third trimesters. It's important for your baby's development to eat a healthy diet throughout your pregnancy. I'm not worried with you, I know you already have very healthy eating habits. Keep a balanced diet of grains, fruit and vegetables, protein, and dairy. Your folder has suggested serving sizes for each trimester," he said, pointing to the folder on the desk in front of them. "Drink plenty of fluids. Keep your caffeine intake under 200 milligrams a day. Clear?"

Catherine nodded. "Absolutely."

"I'm also not worried about you exercising." He smiled. "I have a feeling I'd have a harder time if I had to tell you to stop."

Steve and Catherine both smiled at that.

"As long as you're feeling comfortable, you should be able to continue with your normal exercise patterns. Listen to your body. It'll tell you if there's a problem."

Catherine nodded.

"Any questions so far?" he asked.

"What about cravings?" she said. "Anything to be aware of?"

"Not really. I've had plenty of reports of cravings and food aversions, it's not unusual. Though I have had some patients with odd cravings over the years."

"Like what?" Steve asked.

Doctor Kucher thought for a moment. "Well, one of the odder ones was scrambled eggs with ketchup on toast with peanut butter."

Steve bark laughed.

Catherine threw him a sideways glance, straightening in her chair. "It's not as bad as it sounds," she said defensively.

Doctor Kucher looked surprised. "You've had that craving?"

"Not a craving," Steve told him, still laughing.

"Ahh," Doctor Kucher said in understanding. "Well …" he chuckled, "again, cravings and aversions aren't unusual." He looked at Catherine. "Just remember to keep your diet balanced if you do find yourself either craving or avoiding something."

"Okay," she said.

"Intercourse," Doctor Kucher continued.

Steve's eyebrows shot up at the abrupt change in subject.

"We know it won't hurt the baby," Catherine said.

Doctor Kucher nodded. "Good, then I don't have to do that spiel." He focused on Catherine. "Understand there may be times your symptoms kill your mood," he said, "but focus on what makes you comfortable. Find what positions work for you both."

They nodded.

"Let's talk about your job. I know it's an intense, high-stress position …"

"Actually, I've taken a new job," Catherine said, and Steve smiled.

"Oh?" Doctor Kucher asked.

"I'll be Lieutenant Governor Kekoa's chief-of-staff when she takes over as governor on the first of the year. I've started working in her office as of last week."

He smiled. "Well, that was pretty good timing, wasn't it?"

They returned his smile.

"Definitely," Catherine said.

"Congratulations," he said and nodded. "Okay, so still potential stresses at work."

"Any job can be stressful," she said. "The important thing is to manage the stress effectively."

He smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself." He regarded her. "Do you have any questions about what to expect during the first trimester as far as symptoms go?"

"We've both done a lot of reading," she said, glancing at Steve. "I think we know what's common."

"Good. Anything that seems unusual or troubles you, please don't hesitate to contact our office."

They both nodded.

"As your pregnancy progresses we'll talk more about what's happening and what will happen, but what other questions do you have for me now?"

Catherine thought for a moment, but shook her head and looked at Steve whose eyes were on the doctor.

"What can I do … to help?" he asked. "I mean, Catherine's doing the hard part here, and I want to do whatever I can."

"The short answer is … whatever she tells you to." He smiled. "And I'm not just trying to make a joke. Each woman is different and will experience pregnancy differently."

"It's just …" He turned to Catherine. "I know you. You're not gonna complain if you're uncomfortable. I just want to do whatever I can to make it easier for you."

She took his hand, smiling softly. "I'm not worried, Steve … because I know you'll be there when I need you."

"Always," he said quietly, his fingers tightening around hers meaningfully.

Doctor Kucher smiled. "And there you have it. Be there for her. You already took a major step by coming today. Understandably, most of my attention and most of everyone else's is going to be on Catherine, but from what I've seen, you're both completely supportive of each other, and that's important. And it's going to go a long way to making this a successful experience for the next 32 weeks. For both of you. Keep the lines of communication open. That's the most important thing."

They smiled at each other.

"Any other questions?" he asked.

"Do you have any recommendations on when it's time to tell people?" Catherine asked. She glanced at Steve. "We have family coming for Thanksgiving next week and, well, let's just say it'd be really hard not to tell them."

"That's completely up to you." He smiled. "But I will say in my experience, getting to tell family in person is one of the joys."

They both smiled broadly at the thought.

"That's good because we'd already pretty much decided to tell them," Catherine said.

Steve grinned. "And in the meantime I'm just gonna stock up on bottled water."

Doctor Kucher looked confused, but they waved off the inside joke, smiling at each other.

He smiled to see them so at ease. "Well, unless there's anything else … I'll see you again in about four weeks or so for another checkup and your first ultrasound."

* * *

That night, Catherine came into their bedroom with Cammie to find Steve sitting against the headboard in bed, a now familiar book in his hands.

She smiled fondly, taking off the light long-sleeved shirt she'd worn over her tank to take Cammie outside. "What's the topic for tonight?"

He glanced up. "Due dates." At her curious look, he continued, "Most are calculated by adding 40 weeks to the first day of your last period."

"Right," she said, climbing into bed beside him. "That's what Doctor Kucher did."

"And that date … that's 38 weeks from conception."

She nodded, studying him, and he closed the book, putting it on his nightstand before turning back to her.

"So that means the baby was conceived the night you got back from your reserve duty."

Catherine smiled softly. "Right around then, yeah."

"We made a baby that night," he said, a touch of awe in his voice.

She took his hand in both of hers. "We did."

"Knowing that … it's like hearing the due date. Makes it more real. You know?"

She touched his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. Her hand dropped back to their joined ones.

"You know what's going to make it even more real …?" She smiled. "Telling our family on Thanksgiving."

He inhaled, his smile growing. He paused, his brow knitting, and brought his other hand to cover hers. "Are you sure you want to? You asked the doc …" He shook his head. "We can wait, if you want. It'll be hard, but if you think we should wait–"

"I don't want to wait any more," she said firmly. "I want to share this with our family and friends."

He smiled, relieved. "Good. Me, too."

She leaned closer. "But for the next week, it's still our secret." She smiled. "Well, ours and Cammie's."

From her bed, Cammie woofed softly in response to her name.

Steve grinned over at their dog and turned back to Catherine. "Right," he agreed and kissed her.

"You done reading for tonight?" she asked, a teasing glint in her eyes while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Definitely," he murmured against her lips. "For tonight."

She chuckled into the kiss, sliding down to the bed and pulling him with her. "Good. 'Cause I want your full attention."

"You've got it," he said, his lips hovering over hers. "Always."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **The third annual McRoll in the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon is almost here! Get ready for a story every day starting this Friday, November 18th through the 27th!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
